


Scar The Martyr

by JimRoot666



Category: Scar The Martyr
Genre: Gay, M/M, Slipknot - Freeform, act of defiance, scar The Martyr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimRoot666/pseuds/JimRoot666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry/Joey one shot. Based on Henry's car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar The Martyr

Henry's accident was in 2015, but let's pretend it happend when he was still in STM  
Joey's POV

Finally, I'm home. We almost finished the recording of our album. Henry said he wanted to leave the group after it, and honestly, I don't want him to go.   
I don't know what happend. I send him some lyrics like Last Night On Earth, Dark Ages and other songs. He recorded them and send them back. I was blown away.   
I was sure I wanted him. So, with the rest of the band we gathered, and that's when my life was one mess.   
I've seen Henry on pictures, and yes, he's handsome. But in person? Jesus Christ. He's like an angel!  
We talked and he wanted to join. So yeah stuff happend, and he wants to leave after the album is published. I sighed. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay. With me. I think I love him..

I just finished brushing my teeth when my phone rang. Who calls at 11 pm?! I took the call anyway. It was an unknown number.  
"Hello, Joey Jordison."  
"This is IOWA HOSPITAL, are you the friend of Henry Derek?"  
"Err.. yes, why?" I was curious but worried at the same time. He was the last to leave the studio, what if something happend?  
"I am sorry, but your friend got in a car crash," I almost gasped and hold my breath.  
"He is stable now, but was stupid to risk his life. Eyewitnesses say he crawled back into the wreck to get a lyric book and CD out. You can visit him if you want."   
Well that's Henry. He would go through fire to get that book.  
"Yes please, I'm on my way. Thank you!"  
"Welcome,"  
As fast as I could I pulled on some jeans, since I was only in my boxers and a t-shirt. I pulled my shoes back on, grabbed a jacket and jumped into the car. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. It wasn't that far, a 10 mintute drive or so.

I arrived in the hospital and walked towards the desk.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Yes. I'm here for Henry Derek?"  
The woman had black hair into a high ponytail. She wore typical hospital clothes. Could've been my type. Wait, I am not gay! Dammit!  
"I guess you'll have to wait. They're checking him up. You can wait there, a doctor will call you when ready."  
"Okay, thanks"  
I went to where she pointed and waited. And waited. And waited...   
They were only checking him up dammit!   
I'm worried for my friend. Gosh, am I gay? What is happening?  
"Joey Jordison?" Someone tapped on my shoulder and I looked up.  
"Your friend is checked on, you can see him if you want."  
I stood up, a bit too fast, but yeah..   
"Yes please!" I almost yelled, several people looked at me.  
"Follow me, and please be quiet when we get there, he was asleep when we left."  
I just nodded and followed the guy. This hospital is like a maze, Jesus. It's gonna be a miracle if I ever find the way back!  
We finally got to the room and he opened the door, but not without making a shushing noise.  
I walked in and the doctor closed the door behind me.  
I took a deep breath, and walked towards the bed. Henry was laying there, eyes closed, chest going up and down slightly. He looked so beautiful..  
Woah, what? I can't be gay! THE Joey Jordison can't be gay.  
I decided to forget about my possible gayness and sat on the chair.  
Henry looked so peaceful, without a care in the world, just sleeping.  
I guess I just fell asleep because I don't remember much after that.

I woke up and looked at the clock hanging above the door. 2.34. Uhg.  
I looked at Henry, who was still sleeping. Although, he moved. I think.  
Then, his arm moved a bit and he shifted in the bed. Was he having a nightmare, or is he waking up?  
Henry opened his eyes a bit, and brought his hand up to his face.  
"Ooh shit." I looked a bit better at him. Yep, he's waking up!  
"Henry?" I asked gently. "Henry, it's me. Joey!"  
"Joey?" He opened his eyes fully. I couldn't help but stare in the big blue eyes he has. I always thought he had beautiful eyes, but I've never really looked at them like this.  
"Joey, what are you- what am I doing here?" He looked confused, and was that- panic?  
"Shh, it's alright," I sat next to him on the bed and helped him to sit up. "You're in the hospital Henry, you had a car crash.."  
"Oh right.." He still looked confused though.  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
"My head hurts and here," he pointed to his ribs. "That hurts too." He looked at me with big blue eyes, and I nearly aww'd.  
He was saying something else, but I was distracted. Distracted by those beautiful lips. Light pink, perfect lips. I wanted to kiss them. I suddenly became beware of Henry's hand waving in front of my face.  
"Are you alright Joey?"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I spaced out." It's now or never, "I need to tell you something.."  
"Okay, tell me!" He had a big smile, and maybe that smile will disappear when he realizes I love him. That I'm gay. A fag. He will be disgusted by me. I sighed.  
"I- I love you," I finally said and kept my head down. I could feel him looking at me.  
"I love you too, you know that right?" He means as friends. Probably.  
"But, not like that. Well I do, but-" I sighed again. How could I tell him this?   
"But what?"  
"I want to be more than friends! I love you, okay? I love you! Your beautiful eyes, your black hair, your lips, just.. Everything!" Shit. I shouldn't have said that.  
"Ohh.." He hates me now.. Oh he hates me!  
"Well.. I guess that's good." Wait what? "I love you too Jo. Always have, always will." He chuckled but clearly that hurt, since he winced in pain.  
I looked at him, he wasn't joking. He actually loves me!  
Just when I leaned in, the door opened.  
A nurse came in. Joy.  
"So, how are you? And I see you have a friend with you huh?"  
"My ribs still hurt though. And yeah.." She nodded.  
"It's a miracle you're still alive. If you get out of here, maybe we could get to know each other better?"  
Jeez, what a bitch. She stood so you could see her fat ass better, and was showing off too.  
"I'm sorry, I'm taken." I blinked at Henry by surprise. He was taken? The nurse looked angry.  
"By who, may I ask?" She was getting angry. Yeah, you don't always get what you want. But I was disappointed. He told me he loved me!  
"By him," Henry pointed at me and took me close. Then he kissed me.  
The nurse could only scream a soft 'ahh' before walking out with a disgusted look on her face.

1189 words.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for a while, and decided to write it down. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
